A Little Red
by ninkakuul
Summary: Retelling of Little Red Riding Hood. Fairy tales nowadays tend to leave out the worst, give the stories smoothed over and ready-chewed to the reader. The story of A Little Red spares you the insult of being vague.
1. Forest

**Author's note:** This story includes a graphic description of rape. Please do not read if such content triggers you.

* * *

In a village in the shadow of a great forest lived once a little girl with her family. She had two older brothers, who both worked, the other at the mill, the other was the journeyman of the smith. The girl also had a baby sister, and for the baby was not more than four years old and the brothers worked much of the day, was the little girl - Robin was her name - the best choice to be sent to run errands. Much like her mother, Robin was something curious among the townspeople, for she had inherited the blazing red hair of her mother, and therefore was often referred to as 'Little Red' in separation to her mother, who was called just 'Red'.  
Robin's mother didn't have much time for her eldest daughter, for she had to take care of the household and the baby, so Robin had grown to be very fond of her grandmother who lived in her deceased husbands cottage in the woods.  
Robin's grandmother was also very fond of her son's daughter, maybe because of their similar characters; they both were headstrong and confident, Robin often described as precocious, both of them as proud, but other people's opinions had never really mattered for either of them.  
Our story, however, begins on the day when the Queen for the first time tried to get her daughter killed and Robin decided to go and visit her grandmother even though the dark was already falling.

Robin's father and brothers had returned home after a long day, and all in the house were tired and thus extremely boring. The chores of the day were done, and therefore Robin decided to put on her white hooded cloak and visit her Gran.  
As said, Robin was confident, and there was not much she feared, and for sure, darkness was not one of her fears. So she trod the path, content as ever, picked pretty white flowers from the sides of the path and took her time to appreciate the beauty of the forest full of shadows.  
When she finally reached her grandmother's house, she had a nice bouquet of flowers in her hands and deep darkness behind her back. She knocked the door and from the force of a habit opened it without waiting for the answer.

She saw her grandmother in the bed, already in her nightgown, greeted her and dropped her cloak on a chair before going to the kitchen and getting a vase with water for the flowers she had picked. She left the flowers on the nightstand and turned to her grandma. »How was your day?» she asked.  
»Boring as always, boring as always», Gran replied.  
Robin giggled. »Gran, your days are never boring!» she said, sat on the bedside and took off her shoes. »Now, tell what really happened?»  
For Robin's astonishment her grandma looked unsure.  
»Well, uh, I really didn't feel very well today, Red, love, so I stayed in the bed most of the day», grandma finally replied.  
Robin's brow furrowed and she stood up.  
»What's wrong with you today? You act awfully weird!» Robin exclaimed, being used to her grandma being energetic and imaginative, and for sure, _not calling her Red!_  
Grandma looked at Robin and a hideous smile spread across her face. »Whatever you mean?» she said, as Robin staggered backwards.  
»You aren't my Gran», Robin said, with terrifying sureness, as her grandma, or what was left of her, rose out of the bed. Robin crawled backwards, her eyes fixed on the face that was her grandma's, she stood up on her shaky feet and turned and ran and ran and ran until she felt those claws dig into her flesh and the weight pin her down so she couldn't move and she turned her head to see.  
She was too terrified to even cry. Poisonous, greedy yellow eyes and bloody claws, all the hair, rough, tangled, pleasured purring all on distantly human but monstrous features, Robin stared, not sure whether to be terrified or not, but Gran, Gran, it had killed Gran (had it not)?  
Robin tried to get up, already knowing the attempt was doomed to fail, sobbed »Gran» again and again and again finally crying.  
»Ooh, Little Red misses Gran, what sorrow», it said with a purring, mocking voice, laughing at Robin's grief, »you will be so much more fun that that old hag.» It giggled in a way Robin didn't quite understand, but in her fear she couldn't even cry anymore.  
»Now, Little Red, shall we return to the hut. _Unless you like the forest_.» That beast gave a smile that made Robin shudder, and she stuttered in reply: »I d-do much pr-prefer the cot-»  
That beast laid it's hand on Robin's shoulder like an owner and led her back to the cottage.


	2. Sick

That beast kept its hand on Poppy's shoulder all the way to the cottage. It didn't tighten its grip, actually it was no grip at all, for that hand was just laying there. Heavy and clawed, but in a way gentle. It didn't make Poppy feel better at all.  
»If you wanted to eat me you could've done it right there», she said, quiet and grave. The beast turned its slightly wondering gaze to the little girl and smirked then. »Oh, there's much more to do with you than merely eat you!» it said. Poppy tried to understand what it was meaning, and that beast, it enjoyed her ignorance.  
They trod in silence until they reached the cottage. The wolf opened the door for Poppy like any good gentleman would, and put down the latch.  
»Now, Little Red, take off your clothes», the wolf said casually.  
»What!?» Poppy exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the already torn dress of hers. The wolf advanced towards Poppy, smirking horridly. »Let me help you», it said, grabbed Poppy's arm and tore off her clothes until she was bare naked. »That's better», the beast said, continuously smirking, and dragged Poppy towards the bed.

Poppy's eyes widened, for now she started to understand. »_Go to Hel!_» she screamed, scratched that beast, kicked it, hit it with her free hand, but it just tossed her on the bed.  
»Oh, your parents have been very sloppy at raising you. No well raised girl talks like that. You need to be punished», that beast said, a dark shadow covering its smirking face and those gleaming, greedy eyes looking at Poppy.  
»Only in your dreams!» Poppy cried out, tried to escape from the bed, but was caught by those clawed hands, then she started again to hit and kick the wolf with all her might, but with little effect.  
»My dreams must be very realistic for you, then, Little Red.»

Wolf dragged Poppy close to it, onto its lap, holding her hands with its other hand and glided the other down between her legs. Poppy panicked and bit it on its shoulder as hard as she could, so hard that she drew blood and he flinched and pushed her away. Poppy bolted for the door, but Wolf made a leap and landed neatly on top of her, pinning her down to the floor.  
»I tried to make this easier for you», it said huskily, pushing her down with its other hand while spreading her legs with the other, Poppy trying to kick and hit it, but all she really could do was to irritate it with her struggling.  
»Let me go!» Poppy cried, the blood smearing her lips.  
The wolf chuckled. »D'you seriously think I'd do that?» it said mockingly and finally got Poppy's kicking feet pinned down well enough to get that thing, that thing inside her.  
Tears sprang up Poppy's eyes, but she wouldn't cry.  
That place, it had been good even though it was not spoken of, Poppy had known it, and now that terrible clever beast made it his made it bad hurting throbbing black hole with that, that snake, cock they called it, but Poppy had never seen it hard like that and never known that one could hurt someone with it, and now that she knew she wished she would have never known it.  
Poppy felt it, churn inside her, this wasn't happening, not really, it was just a nightmare, but Poppy knew it wasn't so even when she tried to make herself believe in it.  
She waited for more pain when it went hard, but then it was gone, and at first Poppy couldn't believe it was over, but wolf stood up and Poppy looked and saw that, that, _snake_ was bloody. Slowly she sat up, trying to ignore that throbbing pain, and when she stood up she felt something run down her legs. She touched it and stared at the blood on her fingers. Wolf saw it too and threw her those clothes it had ripped off of her.  
Poppy didn't react when the clothes hit her and fell to the ground. She just stared at the blood, shocked.  
She heard the wolf sigh and come to her. It used her torn underpants to wipe the blood from the insides of her legs and the torn dress it placed between her legs before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.  
»It's late, you need to sleep», the wolf said with a kind smile which scared Poppy more than anything else had.  
Shocked and powerless to fight back, Poppy didn't utter a word and laid quiet when the wolf put her down and tucked her in.  
But she didn't sleep.  
Poppy's mind was empty as a white sheet of paper, and staring blankly while the night crept forward, there she laid, not even thinking of escaping while the wolf was asleep.  
In any case there was little chance that she would've succeeded, had she thought of trying, for the wolf had curled up in front of the latched door.


	3. Red

The wolf yawned, stretched and sat up.  
»Good morning!» it said happily, but got only a silence as an answer.  
Poppy heard how it stood up and walked towards the bed. Soon it was hovering in her sight, but Poppy didn't concentrate her gaze to it.  
»Why so gloomy?» the wolf asked, smiling and totally oblivious of Poppy's situation.

After a while of silence Poppy said: »I need to pee.»  
The wolf tilted it's head.  
»Alright, wait a moment.»  
It walked away and started to go through Poppy's grandma's boxes, closets and shelves.  
Meanwhile, Poppy had stood up, and because all other of her clothes were either torn, bloody, or both, Poppy put on her white hooded cloak.  
»Ha!» the wolf exclaimed when it finally found a hank of rope. Poppy stared at the wolf and the hank of rope.  
»Well, I can't let you run a way to tell everything to some bloodthirsty woodcutter, can I?»  
Poppy didn't answer.  
The wolf sighed and walked to Poppy, knelt beside her and tied her hands together tightly, leaving a long end of the rope to hang loose. Then the wold stood up, holding the free end of the rope in its hands.  
»See? A teether!» it said, continuously smiling, »now, go on to your business!» Poppy lifted her eyes from her tied hands to the wolf, then turned around and opened the latch clumsily. She left the door open so that her teether could run freely. She looked behind her and saw how the wolf sat down on the floor, holding the end of the rope carelessly in its hands.  
'He could come with me to see that I don't run away, to be sure', Poppy thought,' but then again I don't think he has any great interest in seeing me pee.'  
And she surely didn't have any interest in having it watching her pee, so she walked quietly around the corner, and when behind the house she squatted to relieve her need.

She made a face, because her nether region was still hurting. When done, she stood up, and then she saw it.  
There was logs in neat piles, Poppy didn't know who had cut them, for grandma surely hadn't, not with her gout, and there was a block of wood for the logs to be cut on. And then, there was the ax. Poppy stepped forward and let her tied hands glide on the handle of the ax.  
She didn't make a decision. Not consciously, at least. But she started to rub the rope around her wrists on the edge of the ax, and after a while the rope started to be frayed enough for her to get it to snap just by pulling her hands to the opposite directions.  
For a moment she considered running, looking at the ax for the whole time. But even then she knew that it really wasn't an option. The wolf would soon notice and come after her, for she couldn't run fast enough, no human could.

Poppy took a grip on the hilt of the ax and yanked it off of the block of wood. She grabbed the hilt with both hands and swung it for a try. She ended up spinning once around quite uncontrollably. She frowned and widened the space between her hands and tried again.  
She couldn't have said that she controlled the ax well, but at least she wasn't spinning around with the weight of the ax anymore. So she walked around the house and in through the front door, not stopping to think.  
The wolf lifted its sight from the rope it had been toying with, looked startled and jumped on its feet when Poppy jumped towards it and swung the ax, not hitting her target when the wolf jumped backwards. The wolf tried to grab the ax, but Poppy was already swinging it again, made a circle, getting more speed to the ax and hitting the wolf's arm with it. The wolf let out a yelp and when Poppy yanked the ax off of its arm it pressed its other hand on the wound, staring at Poppy in awe and with anger. Poppy swung the ax again, the wolf took its palm off of the wound, dodged, and let its claws rip deep cut's on Poppy's right arm. Poppy didn't make a noise, she tightened her grip on the hilt and turned her face to the wolf with a fury on her face previously unknown to her features.  
»Like the _taste_ of humans?» she shouted as she hit the wolf with the ax again. »_Well!?_»  
»_Shut up_», the wolf answered and grabbed the little girl of her neck, lifted her up, its claws penetrating her skin.  
Poppy's eyes widened but that fury didn't leave her face as she swung the ax again and hit the wolf's side. The wolf flinched at the pain, but didn't let go of her neck, tightening its grip instead. Poppy gasped for air with little success and when she understood that it didn't help she swung the ax again, yanked it off, hit the wolf again and again, and the wolf wasn't able to do much with only one usable arm, so it let go of her neck and started to use its talons to claw Poppy and rip her skin, but however much the little girl was hurting she didn't stop swinging the ax.  
Blood was smearing Poppy's face and staining her cloak, staining the wolf and running from its wounds, running from Red's wounds, the girl hit the wolf on its leg so hard it fell on its knees, a dance of death decorated with blood, and it didn't stop even after Red hit the wolf on its head and the wolf collapsed to the ground.  
Red kept on hitting the wolf with the ax, cut, yank, cut, yank, head a mess of blood and bone shards and brain, crushed arm, chest, she kept on hitting and hitting and hitting until she collapsed on that bloody mess herself. She rolled onto her back, not able to rise anymore because of the blood loss.  
And however insane it may sound, she laughed.


	4. Death

A hysteric laugh rang out in the woodcutter's cottage.  
It had been going on a while already, but Red, she didn't understand it was her laughing, she didn't even understand the sound was laughing. She didn't care.  
She stopped laughing, not by deciding to stop it, but the sound faded away and silence fell. Red lay there, on the floor, her hair tangled up with that bloody mess, cloak soaking in blood, and she didn't care.  
She waited for Her.  
With all those wounds, with the blood loss, she knew that she couldn't survive. Not even if someone came in on the very moment and would do their best to help her, no. She could feel how blood ran from those big veins in her neck, penetrated by the wolf's claws. She could feel the warmth spreading under her and the coldness creeping to her body, and she waited for Death, not knowing that She would never come.

It may have been one hour or one day, Red didn't know for she had lost her sense of time. As odd as it was, she felt better, even though she knew that it shouldn't be possible.  
She sat up slowly, feeling really dizzy. She tried the wounds in her neck, the blood had dried up and barred the blood from running outside her body. After a while Red felt that she might try to stand up, and even though she fell down she tried again and again until she stood on her wobbly feet.  
She stumbled out of the house, the only though in her head being the need to go home. She fell down several times, now and then it took a while before she could get up again, but finally she saw the first houses of the village. She kept on walking.  
One of the women in the town was going to the well and saw Red. She screamed and dropped the bucket she had been carrying and ran away, apparently not recognizing Red. Red didn't try to call after her, but instead kept on walking towards her home.  
She reached her house and opened the door, not saying a word to inform her mother that she had returned. Instead she slammed the door shut, thusly informing that someone had entered the house.  
Her mother came out of the kitchen, seeming a bit annoyed by someone slamming the door shut and not even bothering to say hello, but her face fell when she saw Red. For a few seconds she just stared at her daughter, unable to say anything, then: »Oh my Gods.»  
She knelt in front of Red, took her blood-stained face between her hands.  
»What... Who did this?» she asked.  
»A wolf», Red answered shortly, her voice was dry and hoarse and she tried to clear her throat, only making it hurt. She winced.  
Her mother looked stern as she said: »Well, first we have to get you clean, then we'll send men to hunt down the wolf-»  
»It's dead», Red interrupted her mother and started to cough and tears sprang up to her eyes because coughing hurt her.  
Red's mother looked puzzled, but then shook her head and walked to the kitchen with Red and started to heat water for a bath for Red.

The End.


End file.
